The Downside of Lying
by underarrest39
Summary: Jack reflects of what lies Kate has told since they met on the island. Jate [OneShot!]


**A/N: Hey, people, I have finally decided to do a Kate/Jack fluff for once. I think maybe half of the people are probably sick of my Kate/Sawyer fluffs already. Now I know most people have already done this sort of fluff before, but I'm gonna give it a try anyway. Hope you like it! The lines that I put in were from the show, (you'll most probably recognize them anyway) I don't think they are exactly right but they should be pretty close. **

**Summary: Jack reflects of what lies Kate has told since they met on the island. **

**Disclaimer: Don't know any LOST characters, sadly never will. **

**The Downside of Lying **

"Jack!" Kate yelled after him. "Jack!" she yelled even louder than before. He was ignoring her, he found out why she wanted to get off the island. He knew why she wanted to get on the raft. All he did was gave her the look she hated from him, the look of disappointment and betrayal.

The way Sawyer blurted it out to the survivors made it even worse for her. She was angry with him, so angry she never wanted to speak to him again.

Although all he wanted why she took his place, that made him even more of a reason to tell everyone. She kept his secret why not him? He had no right to tell Michael, Walt, Claire, Charlie, and Hurley or Sun any of it. She knew Jack felt the worst of all, he still didn't trust her but at least he might still talk to her, still after a couple of hours of giving her a silent treatment. But this time he was really pissed off at her, so pissed off at her that he hadn't spoken to her since Sawyer told everyone, that was almost a couple of hours.

Jack was still walking as he heard Kate yell out to him. He felt betrayed, she even promised to lie anymore, not to him or anyone else.

The first time he met he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Of course she lied about most of herself, what was in the case, well, at least half of that was a lie. Also putting on the act that the key was gone, but she was a quick pick-pocketed the key before he noticed and was still in her hand. When he realized as she was lying to his face, he ordered her to open her hand. She had a deep guilt in her eyes; he still walked away from her after what she did. He went to Sawyer after he got the key. Sawyer knew something about her that he didn't.

"Whatever she said to put you up to this, she's lying," was all Sawyer said. Jack still took the case she from him. Kate and Jack opened it together and all Kate wanted was in an envelope called Personal Effects.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked her, giving her the envelope. Kate looked at him with her sad eyes. She took the envelope and took out a plane, almost like the plane they were on before they crashed on the island.

"What is it?" he asked, curiously. Kate eyes filled up with tears.

"You wouldn't understand," she murmured softly and started to head out. Jack blocked her way out.

"Tell me the truth Kate," He yelled at her.

"It belong to the man I loved," she sobbed.

"Tell me the truth!" he shouted angrily.

"It belong to the man I loved," she yelled this time.

"The truth, Kate!" he yelled again.

"It belong to the man I killed!" she screamed and fell down. She sat down and started to sob uncontrollable. Jack was stunned to know that Kate killed a man. He would never think she would do such a thing. Although he knew by the Marshall that she would do anything to get away, to run away.

It was almost like she was born to run, born to run away from anything, but this time she couldn't run, even if she tried. She couldn't run because the only thing was keeping her here was him and the survivors. He hated reflecting what she done to him for the past month and a half. She might not have wanted to hurt him but it painfully did hurt him in many ways. He liked Kate a lot and wanted to have a good relationship with but all her lies were getting too much. Maybe what Sawyer said was finally true, he knew she was lying. Even though he was hardly ever with her, he still knew, knew when she was lying. Jack was still walking through heading towards the beach was Sayid's camp.

"Jack!" he heard Kate cry out for the third time.

"What?" he wiped around to find her just behind him. She looked scared and almost about cry. She ran and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she murmured to him. Jack didn't want to respond but not with the guilt in her voice he couldn't stay mad at her for to long.

"Is that the truth?" he asked, when she pulled away.

"The truth," she sobbed to him. He smiled at her and knew she was telling the truth for once on the island.

**A/N:  hello, I hope you enjoyed my first Jack/Kate fluff. It is a bit random but I hope it still made it enjoyable to read. Please review! I love reviews! **


End file.
